Ceil x Sebastian a yaoi story Chapter 1
by xXIokorueXx
Summary: Ciel has made a deal with a demon, but he finds a mysterious feeling in him about the dirty demon.


*I OWN NOTHING! I'm just using the charaters for your own amusment w*

*REGULAR P.O.V*

I floated in darkness.. I saw no light.. No humans.. No life.. Just darkness.. I tried to yell.. I heard nothing, my mouth moved and no voice or noise came out.. The brand on my left side was showing along with my pale skin, I was just floating in darkness... Was this death? Was I asleep for eternity? Or.. Was I unconscious? I heard something along the depths, a voice... it was smooth, cocky and slightly interested... "H-hello?" I called out, I could speak.. why? I wasn't able before... "Hello Dear boy.." it said, a light was under me, a raven-like figure in front of me as loose feathers flew around. "What do you want?" I growled. It was a raven-like demon.. It had red crimson eyes and black feathers of course.. "My my, high tempered aren't we?" It said, was it teasing me? "What do you want?" I hissed. "A contract.. Would you like to make one with me, Ciel?" I-It knows my name?

Yes.. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Age 12.. I had blue eyes and dark bluish-black hair. I was the Head of the Phantomhive family and Funtom Company.. Now since after the fire killed my parents. I even had my left ear peirced "... I would like to seek vengeance upon those who disgraced me and the Phantomhive name, in exchange for my soul." I replied, no doubt or regret in my voice. "Isn't that a bit too much my boy?" It responded. "DO IT! I WANT REVENGE!" I shouted. It chuckled. "What would you like to name me?" It asked. I thought... "Sebastian." he chuckled. "This will hurt." It lastly said. "Wh-" I screamed in pain as my right eye was burning. It felt as if it was on fire and doused with sin and never ending pain and suffering. I went unconscious from so much pain that flooded through me as if flood gates broke and let the river of pain, death and despair flooded in.

*IN THE MORNING*  
>I felt warm.. It was welcoming. "Please wake up, bo-chan." I heard a familiar voice and sunshine hitting my eye lids. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the sudden change in light. I saw.. A man with raven black hair, crimson eyes, and a... perverted smirk on his lips. He was in a butler uniform, a tailcoat, vest, tie, boots, and a pocket watch with a Phantomhive pin on his uniform.. What a moment.. Raven black hair and crimson eyes? "S-Sebastian?" I asked. "Yes bo-chan... I am Sebastian Michaelis." I blinked, then shifted to the side of the bed, I was in a white cotton nightgown. He knelt down and started to undress me, I slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "Changing you bo-chan. You have a hectic schedule today." Schedule? He changed me and got me into my blue Victorian shirt, blue pants, knee high white socks with buckles on the top of them and my leather shoes. He put a ring on my thumb. It was purpleish blue and it was silver. I looked into the mirror and saw my right eye. It was violet and a circle with a star in it.. A Faustian.. It was a light lavender..<p>

I was drinking earl tea this morning with breakfast- with the normal sunnyside up eggs, toast, mushrooms, cherry tomatoes, and a little bit of meat, it's better than the high class food. 3 servants entered. Bard, the cook who ALWAYS had a lit cigarette in his mouth, in a white cooks uniform. Maylene, the clumsy maid who had a crush on Sebastian recently, she was in a Englands maid outfit- blue dress with a apron and hat, with a broken lens and redish pink pig-tails. And last Finni, the gardener with his hat's strap around his neck, his hat lazily hanging onto his back, he had blonde short hair with 2 clips holding his bangs to the side, he was cheery and spontanious, dressed in a yellow shirt and brown khaki's. But Bard can never cook even if his life depended on it. Maylene always fell or hurt herself while doing her duties and Finni.. He kind of did a good job on the garden even though he was barely in the garden. But the eldest butler who worked for me was Tanaka. He was a short man with white hair and he'd only change if something happened, but only for a matter of time before he'd get tired. But he'd always have green tea and say 'Oh, oh, oh'. Sebastian did the cooking, cleaning and garden work anyways... I took a sip of my tea.

"Bo-chan." Sebastian said. I grunted. He gave me the paper. I scanned over it. "A recent murder?" I asked. "Yes." he replied, "women haved been killed but their womb has been taken out. They were prostitutes." I blinked, hearing his cocky words being absorbed into my head. "as the Guard Dog of the Queen she requests you to investigate in these crimes." He finished. "I see..." I responded, sipping my tea. "That's all for to-" The door flew open. "CIEL!" a scream came from a woman in red, she ran up to Ciel and held him in a death hug. "M-Madam Red?" [Sorry I forgot what he calls his aunt DX] I asked, I couldn't quite find the persons face since I was being molested from behind by a bear hug. "Of course it's me!" She resonded.

*MADAM REDS P.O.V*

I hugged my nephew and then I saw the butler. He's kinda cute.. [*Slaps* Bad Madam RedD:]  
>"Who is this?" I asked, meaning the butler. "My butler Sebastian." Ciel said. I looked around and saw a man with a lady sitting on his lap. "Hello~" He said, waving. "That's Lau and Ran-Mao." My nephew explained. "Would you like some tea Madam?" Sebastian asked. "Yes please." I sat down. He poured tea into a cup, I put my hand onto his backside. "My my."<p>

*SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V*  
>I jumped, pouring the tea, WHY IS SHE TOUCHING MY BACKSIDE? "Madam Red, could you take your hand off of my butlers backside?" Ciel asked. "Oh my how did that get there?" she said, sounding like she was innocent. My my I believe I heard some jealousy in his voice.<p>

*REGULAR P.O.V*  
>I blinked, wait a moment, was I JUST jealous that she was touching my butler? How... Disturbing. Sebastian gave us our tea, it was green tea. "How have you been Madam Red?" I asked. "I'm well.." Her butler Grell came in. "M-Madam?" He asked, pushing back his glasses, he had long brown hair with green and yellow eyes, there was a ribbion or hair tie in his hair to make it a.. ponytail? He was also in a butler uniform. "What is it Grell?" Madam Red asked, sounding just the tiniest bit annoyed. "S-shouldn't we be going?" He studdered. "We just came here dear." Grell looked at Sebastian, he blushed, did HE, GRELL SUTCLIFF like MY butler SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS?<p>

Sebastian stepped away from Grell and stood next to me, I felt slightly relieved for some reason.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
